Naughty School Girlsone shot
by the real teacher
Summary: The Girls decide to go out one night. They meet some pretty HOT guys. So why is Bella's face in Rose's chest? Is that Rose kissing Bella? And where did Alice's tongue just go? Lemons, cannon couples, AH rated MA
1. Chapter 1

Naughty School Girls

I came up with the idea when I heard a commercial on a radio station. The Lizard Lounge in Dallas is holding a Naughty School Girl contest tonight. Cash money is awarded! I am trying to ease my foot back into writing. This is my test run for a bigger story.

Cannon Couples, lemons, Short story, AU/AH

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Bella POV

"You have got to be freaking kidding me?"

Alice just looked at me, then Rose, and smirked while shaking her head.

"Nope, not at all my super sexy best friend. I heard about the contest on the EDGE. We are so going to rock this tonight. Let's go. Now I know we have the stockings, shoes, and undergarments, but we need the tops and the skirts."

"Well I am all for it. $1500 sure is a great little treat split three ways. We need to do this. I mean, we are hot, young, single, and totally fun. We haven't been to the Lizard Lounge in a while and I heard they got a new owner that is totally fine!"

Of course Rose would be for it, she is "miss cum the moment you see her". She won't have a problem nailing this.

I guess after all these years they know my facial expressions. Here we go with "you are beautiful, blah, you are smart and talented, blah, you are super sexy, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!"

"Bella! Pull your damn chin up! You are HOT and SEXY and SMART! Just because you haven't had a boyfriend in a while doesn't mean that you are unworthy!"

Alice can be extremely fierce when she needs to be.

"She is right Bella. Look, I know not getting any in a while has got you all riled up. So let's run to North Park Mall, get our shit, come back, get ready, and tear the LL down tonight."

Rose was right. Alice was right. Damnit I hate when they are always right! I know I am not unattractive. I understand that I have a nice body, hell I should the way we work out four times a week. But Rose is modelesque, Alice is pixie-like, all enchanting, and I am just your average good-looking girl next door. Now some girls know how to rock that angle, but frankly, I don't.

After dating Eric for eight months and liking him, just not really _liking _him, I learned that I am too picky, or too involved with other things, seemingly not good enough. I couldn't make that relationship work. It took us a while to get the physical part of the relationship going and then after a couple of months I realized there was nothing there. No spark, hell he couldn't even get me off.

It isn't that I don't like being single, but I do look forward to a real relationship. I haven't had one of those since high school. And shit, it was high school for crying out loud.

James and I had started dating my sophomore year. He was a senior when I was a freshman. He was really good looking and really sweet, the life of the party. We started hanging out with each other the summer before my sophomore year and he ended up asking me to be his girlfriend.

He went to a college just 45 minutes away. He stayed in the dorms because he played baseball for the Lions. We talked every night and we fell in love, or so I thought.

I went to parties there with the girls. We would meet him somewhere and we would all go out. He'd introduce me as his girlfriend. Everything seemed to be going perfectly right up until May of my senior year.

_I hadn't heard from him for a week. He let his grades slip behind and was benched on the team due to not only his grades, but his lack of performance. So instead of letting him wallow, I thought I would surprise him with a visit._

_I walked into the dorm with a basket of his favorite cookies. I made him two batches because I wanted to cheer him up. I wasn't sure if he had any milk so I stopped and got him some. I rounded the corner and ran right into Laurent, his roommate. Laurent tried to tell me James wasn't in there and for me to come to his girlfriend's room with him but I heard music through the door. I shrugged Laurent off and continued to go to the door. _

"_Bella, please don't go in there. I like James, but I am a better person than he is. I don't want to see him hurt you." Laurent said._

_I immediately wondered what it was. Flashes of James doing drugs or drinking until he passed out flooded my mind. I threw the door open in a panic to take care of him and be the good girlfriend of almost three years. I rounded the common room and went to his door and opened it, only to find one girl riding him and another kissing him._

_I gasped and dropped the basket and milk, spilling his favorite fucking cookies everywhere._

"_Bella! Oh shit! Bella, wait!"_

_I took off outta there like a damn bullet from a gun._

_I easily opened my car door and started to back out, only to be blocked in by a moving trailer. James wretched my door open and grabbed the gear shift to put it in park. Before I knew it that bastard had my keys._

"_Please baby let me explain. I know it was what it looked like, but I have a reason."_

"_What the hell James? Is this why you haven't spoken to me in so long? I was worried about you and it appears that I had good reason. Almost three fucking years James, I loved you. I gave you my heart and soul. I gave you my virginity! I wasn't fucking asking for forever and kids. All I expected was a loyal, mature boyfriend that would communicate with me if things weren't going well."_

"_Bella, I am in a rut. Baseball isn't going well for me and my grades are slipping because of it. I needed a distraction. I can't help if Jane and Giana were willing."_

_I slapped the ever loving shit out of him._

"_Oh goodness no, you selfish fucking prick. It isn't like you live so far away. You could have called and I would have come to see you nightly if you needed it."_

"_Bella, please don't leave me, I love you."_

_I took a long hard look in the rear view mirror. I breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. I grabbed my keys from his hand and got out of my car. As I was pacing back and forth, I realized something as he wrapped his arms around my waist._

_He had too many opportunities to cheat. He could have him some here and there and always know that I was a sure fire thing waiting on the back burner. He looked rather pleased with himself during their romp. He was good looking so probably got it easily. The damn excuse was lame and then he had to tell me he loved me._

"_I have watched too many lifetime movies and read too many articles to believe this HORSE SHIT! We are finished! You are a cheating piece of male whore trash. I loved you and would have given you anything I had. You fucked this up, not me. I am ashamed and embarrassed, hurt and mad as fucking hell."_

_I poked my finger into his sculpted bare chest. The little son of a bitch didn't even throw a shirt on to cover the slutty sparkly lip gloss._

"_Don't call me, don't come by my house, and don't even drive down my street. Don't ask my friends about me, don't e-mail me, and you better sure as shit not ever come around me again. You are a heartless, cruel, lying bastard."_

_By this time we were gathering a crowd. The males were ooing while the females were shouting "That's right"._

"_Leave me the fuck alone. It really is a shame. We had a good thing going, but then again I guess I'll never know if it was a real good thing."_

_By this time the trailer had moved and so I slipped back into my car. The last thing I heard was, "I really do love you Bella, this was the first time. I'll get you back someday."_

_I locked my doors and drove back to town straight to Alice's house, calling Rose on the way. I told them all what happened. They applauded my uproar and said that I deserved better and that they were proud of me._

*****

I had dated a few people here and there, but never felt the want or the need to stay with them. I poured myself into my studies and career, thus resulting in me feeling lonely, unattractive, and not worthy. I enjoyed going out and flirting around. Us girls sure knew how to give 'em a show, but at the end of the night, when all was said and done, I still felt empty.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We pulled up at the mall and Alice went into straight "mess with my mojo and I'll slit your throat" mode. She truly was scary. Rose and I just held back and let her do her thing.

After going into several stores we found the perfect tops. They were sheer and cut to fit just below the bust. They would accentuate our breasts and show off our gloriously toned stomachs. Damn Rose and her body sculpting. That shit was tough, but well worth it in the end.

Rose had stumbled onto the skirts. She found a pink pin striped one, as well as a blue and red one.

We drove back to our apartment singing "Champagne" by CAVO, totally rocking out.

I made us a quick lunch of chicken salad sandwiches while Alice washed our clothing and Rose cleaned up the house.

After eating and talking about tonight we started getting ready.

"Bella, you take the shower first. Then get out and blow dry your hair a little bit. I want you to wear it in soft waves. While you are doing that, I will jump in the shower. Rose, you okay to get ready in the other bathroom?"

"Sure thing my little pixie," Rose replied.

I asked for help one time and now Alice thinks she always has to help me get ready, which is okay I guess. She is one of the leading designers in Dallas and incredible at everything from hair and make-up, to nails and clothing. So I let her do her thing.

I picked the deep blue and green pin striped skirt. I had a really cute bra and panty set to match. The bra was a deep blue lace with matching lacey boy shorts with small ruffles on the back. Yes that would drive them boys wild.

"Rose, you are going to wear the red striped skirt right?"

Rose almost always chose red.

"As if you should have to ask, my foxy Bella."

Rose was feeling very frisky tonight. Maybe she would be in the mood for a little feminine flirting. In the past, if there has been anything that works with the men, it is all three of us flirting with each other.

"Rose, are you feeling like a little feminine flirting tonight? You have been calling us pet names all day."

She batted her eye lashes and very sweetly said, "I think I am Isabella, I think I am."

I just laughed and rolled my eyes. This ought to be one wild night.

We finished getting ready and sat at the kitchen table in our traditional three shot toast before every outing.

"So what'll it be tonight my pretties?" Alice asked, prancing into the kitchen in her pink striped skirt that matched her pink bra.

"Amaretto, Patrón, or Jack," Rose said as she lined up all nine shot glasses.

Alice picked Patrón and I didn't care one way or the other.

"Patrón it is ladies, let me get the limes!"

With a group hug and a kiss on the cheek for each of us, we downed each of our three shots, checked ourselves in the mirror and headed off.

While in the cab we discussed our game plan.

"You know girls, we are totally going to rock this tonight!"

"We know Alice, quit shaking the car so much," Rose laughed.

"Bella are you ready for it tonight, you've been pretty quiet?"

I hoped they couldn't see on my face that I had been thinking about my past.

"Sure am, I don't really know why I've been so quiet. I guess I am just anticipating things tonight. I feel that there is light electricity buzzing around us."

"Oh my gosh, I do too. I just know we are going to be involved in something really good tonight. I can just see it and feel it too!"

"Alice for once, if you don't calm the fuck down all the guys are going to think you are all doped up on speed, chill," Rose said very sternly.

We had decided to go in, get drinks and find a table after making a lap or two. We were sure to see people we knew.

Walking up to the doors we saw two girls that we absolutely can not stand.

Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley.

Lauren works at Hooters. Now I have nothing personally against people that work there, but she would do anything with a dick and she flaunts it. She really has no damn clue. I don't know where Jessica works but she is a snarky little bitch. She is rude and completely jealous of Alice, Rose, and me.

I remember one night we were all at Red River dancing and drinking beer, just having a good time with some of my coworkers.

Jessica came in wearing skin tight jeans that cut her pussy into…can you say camel toe? Just because we are at a kick ass "country" bar doesn't mean that you have to dress to the hills in cowboy clothes. I mean not all people that are considered "country" wear Wranglers, boots, and Stetsons.

Jessica had her hair all jacked up to Jesus, again, not Red River appropriate. Alice was at the bar getting us more beers and Rose and I were out there dancing to Flo Rida. Yes I said Flo Rida, at a country bar…who'd a thought it? Jess came walking past us in our little group of some of the finest cowboys around and tried to hump one guy from behind. He turned around and nearly jumped out of his clothes. Now that wouldn't have been a bad thing for me or Rose but damn, Jess scared the hell out of him. He quickly grabbed my hand and took us to the other side of the little circle.

Later that night in the restrooms, Jessica came in and threw her drink on Alice because Alice had been dancing with a guy that was just standing beside Jessica at the bar. Jessica said he was talking her up and making plans for a dance when Alice walked by and that guy grabbed her hand to go dance. Alice really didn't even see her standing there.

Needless to say she pissed off a pint sized pixie and in the end received a hefty punch to the nose, thus resulting in a nose job on Jessica's account.

That is the reason she has hated us ever since.

The looks from the two of them as they waited in line in their pitiful excuse of a naughty school girl outfit, were pure hatred as we walked right up to the doorman. After flashing him our smiles and giving our names, we walked right in.

After getting our drinks at the nearest bar and scoping things out, we found a table believe it or not. This place was packed. There were guys walking around everywhere in green shirts that said "Judge."

A waitress came by and handed us a great big plastic red and yellow lizard for our table. If a table had a lizard on it that meant that it was taken. There were lizards everywhere. We were really lucky to get a table.

"So Bella see any prospects out there?" Rose asked, scanning the crowd.

"Well we just got in here and I haven't been really paying attention to what I have been seeing."

The song "Good Girls Go Bad" came on and Alice immediately grabbed our hands. She ordered us to down our drinks and then led us to the dance floor.

While dancing we made sure to carry out our earlier _feminine flirting_ scheme. Alice was facing me in the front, while my back was against Rose's chest since she is the tallest. Alice is lucky to be 5 foot with regular shoes on, with her heels she is probably 5'4. Where I am naturally 5'5, with my heels on I am about 5'9. Now Rose is built like a model, so she towers above me at a good 6 foot. We all have good bodies for our sizes. Even though Rose is tall, she is built like a brick shit house at a size 6. I wish I had her curves; she really is hot, hell we all are.

After dancing with each other and catching several guys' eyes, we made it back to our table to order more beers. We stuck to our motto of _beer before liquor never been sicker, liquor before beer in the clear. _I loved Corona with Lime as did Rose. Alice switched up so many times we couldn't count. We sat down for a while and rested, then we would go dance some more and even make a lap around or two. We stopped and talked with people we knew and the guys that were decent. We had to get out there so that the judges would see us. There were a few judges that kept eyeballing us. They weren't bad looking, in fact one was extremely tall and bronze skinned. I like my men tall.

"Hey girls, see those three judges in the corner over by the emergency exit? What do you think?"

Rose spotted them first and said the one on the end with short, dark hair looked pretty good. Alice thought the one in the middle was attractive. And of course I was already eyeing the tall one.

The waitress came by and brought us each a new beer and told us they had been purchased by the three judges that we had been looking at.

"The one on the end is named Royce, the one in the middle is named Tyler, and the really tall guy is named Jacob," said the waitress.

"Tell them we said thank you that was very thoughtful."

The waitress nodded and walked back over there.

"So was that your shy response Alice?" Rose inquired so deviously.

"Well you know the tricks just like I do Rosie. You have to look like an all knowing woman but then act like a shy little girl." We all laughed at her antics.

We danced a few more times and drank a few more beers while Royce, Tyler and Jacob continued to watch us.

By this time it was 10pm and the club had grown significantly. I had walked up to the bar to get some ice to cool myself down after dancing for about 20 minutes straight. I felt a large hand on my back and turned to see a date that I had about three months ago.

"Hi Mike, how are you doing?"

He still looked the same, dirty blonde hair gelled to his head in case he happened to walk into a tornado.

"Bella, it is good to see you. You never called me back after our wonderful night out."

If he thought dinner at Chili's and then a drive around Dallas was a wonderful night out, he is sadly mistaken.

"Mike, I don't mean to hurt your feelings, I guess that is why I didn't call you but-

I was quickly cut off when his arms wrapped around me.

"Bella that is okay, we can go somewhere else next time if you don't like Chili's. I just new the bartender there."

How dense can one be?

"Mike, although Chili's isn't my favorite, I have no problems with it, but that isn't why I didn't call you back. I am just not interested in you romantically. I am sorry that my feelings don't portray yours, but that's the way it is."

He looked at me like he just lost his dog.

"That's okay Bella, I understand, but I want you to know I really, really like you. If you ever change your mind, you still have my number."

"Thanks Mike, you take care of yourself."

He smiled back at me and turned to walk away.

I got my glass of ice and turned to walk back to the table and ran right into Jacob.

"Was that guy giving you a hard time?"

"No not at all, just someone I went on a date with once."

He looked at me with a gleam in his eyes.

"I see that you kept taking our drink offers….."

"Bella, my name is Bella."

He stuck is hand out there for me to shake and my god his hands were huge.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I am sure by now the waitress told you my name, Jake."

"Well, she said Jacob but Jake works too."

"I go by both. Bella I must tell you that you and your friends have won the competition here hands down. I don't think anyone else that walks through that door would look as good as you three."

I blushed and looked at my feet while I munched on some ice.

"Well, thank you Jake, my friends will appreciate your comments."

He told me it was nice to meet me again and then said that we would dance later.

I walked back over to the table to see Royce chatting up Rose and Tyler with his hand on Alice's forearm.

As I slid into our booth the guys left with smiles on their faces.

"So girls what do you think about it?"

"Tyler is nice, but sounds like a girl." Alice said.

"Royce is nice but talks about how much money he has and that if I needed a new car to call him at his father's dealership. He handed me a fucking business card for King Chevrolet," Rose scoffed.

"Well, Jacob caught me at the bar, he seems nice but there is something about him. He told me that we already had the award, hands down. But I guess we will see at the end of the night huh?"

"You know we will win that award, there may be something off kilter about him but he is right about us winning," Alice stated matter of factly.

It was after 11:30 and the DJ announced that all the naughty school girls needed to go out onto the floor so that the judges could get one last look. The decision would be made at midnight and the winners would be announced a little after.

"Alice, you signed us up as a package deal right?"

"Yes I sure did, I know we already talked about splitting the money so I didn't even ask you two."

"So I know $500 isn't that much, but what do you girls want to do with the money if we win?" Rose asked, looking out at the crowd again.

"I think we should go shopping!"

"Alice, we always go shopping. Let's put our money in the joint vacation fund."

"Oh Bella that is a fantastic idea!" Rose exclaimed as she took another swig of her beer before standing up and heading to the dance floor with us in tow.

After we danced for about 15 minutes, Rose suddenly grabbed my ass and bent me over while Alice ran her fingers through my chocolate locks and swiveled her hips. Alice lifted my chest back up while I threw my arms around Rose's neck and craned my head back to ask her why she did that. The three of us always knew that if one did something drastic like that it was for a good reason so we had better play along.

"Check out that piece of glorified ass up against the wall over there underneath the double L sign," said Rose in her swoon worthy voice.

I looked casually in that direction and I thought my jaw hit the floor. Standing there were three gorgeous guys, but one stood out by far. He was a walking sex fantasy come true. He had bronze sex hair and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. I got a good long look at his sculpted jaw bones and pearly white teeth. Afterall, a man with good jaw bones, especially the cut and chiseled looking ones, can use their mouths for all types of delicious things. He was tall, probably around 6'3. Hell all three of them were tall. There was a good looking blonde and the other one was a huge guy. His arms were the size of my legs!

"The blonde is mine," Alice panted into my neck.

"The jacked as shit one is coming home with me tonight," whispered Rose into my ear, all the while looking devilishly sexy.

"That is A-OK with me because Mr. Sex Hair is totally desirable. I want to get to know him."

"Girls it is almost midnight, we can go sit down soon and see if they follow us." I could see it in Alice's eyes, she was already strategizing.

As we continued to dance and stare at them, we couldn't help but notice that they were all staring right back.

"Absolutely no fucking way," I said angrily.

Rose just laughed and said not to worry about it.

Lauren and Jessica walked up with some other girl and were attempting to talk with the guys.

We watched as all three of the men tried to take a step back and inconveniently bumped into the back bar. Jessica tried to act like she dropped something so she could bend over in front of the bronze haired Adonis. Lauren put her hands on the giant's chest, while the other girl leaned up against the blonde.

"I will rip her to shreds," Alice said while dropping down to my feet, wrapping her hands around my ankles and bringing her little body back up against mine.

"Ladies, I don't think we have anything to worry about," Rose very calmly stated. I looked over and all three of the men were ignoring the hell out of the two bits and staring right at us.

The DJ announced that we could all go back and take a rest while they announced the winners.

We glided back to our table to sit down and drink some more. Our waitress arrived and asked us what we wanted from three new admirers. We all said the same, Corona with lime.

Instead of the waitress bringing over the drinks, the three sex on legs men did. That was by far a great treat!

"Hi there ladies. You obviously know that we couldn't keep our eyes off of you three out there so we are introducing ourselves. My name is Emmett, this is Jasper, and this is Edward."

The whole time Emmett was talking he rarely took his eyes off of Rose. I could hardly look away from the Edward guy. Meanwhile, Alice was practically eye fucking Jasper. These boys clearly had us picked out for themselves like we had them picked out for us.

Rose stood up from the booth and shook Emmett's hand while Edward slid in next to me.

"Hello there beautiful, are you enjoying your Corona?"

I stuck my hand out there for him to shake.

"My name is Bella and thank you very much for my beer, it is very fulfilling."

He shot me a panty WETTING smile and shook my hand.

"It is my pleasure in meeting you Bella, the name is very fitting."

Of course cue my blush. I had to look down in fear of exploding not only from my blush, but from the butterflies his touch sent straight to my stomach.

The rest of the introductions were made just before the DJ asked for everyone's attention in naming the winners of the Naughty School Girl contest.

Rose, Alice, and I stood up holding hands with each other while the guys stood behind us.

"As you all know the contest said that you could enter a group or an individual. Would all contestants please gather onto the dance floor? Get together if you are in a group. The judges will walk by and hand you or your group a number. Hold the number to where it is visible to the DJ booth. The judges will then call the winning number."

We stood there hands clasped together looking at our new friends. Royce walked over and slapped Rose on the ass. She turned around ready to fight but he quickly handed her the cardboard square with our number on it. I thought Emmett was going to come unglued.

"Emmett sure is pissed off about that little slap from Royce," said Alice as she was staring at the guys.

"I know I saw it. I can also see that Lauren and Jessica are making there way back over to them."

I really believed that they didn't stand a chance, but still, I did not want any competition. Edward may be out for only one thing and I bet she offers him. Hell I would offer him too, but I would rather not on the first meeting. I am not a total slut.

All of a sudden the whole club got quiet as the DJ announced the winners.

"Group number 21, Alice, Bella and Rose! Awesome! Ladies please come up to the DJ booth to claim your prize."

"Hot shit! I told you sexy bitches we had this in the bag!" Alice was jumping up and down as she said this. I think Jasper liked what he saw in her antics because his mouth was wide open.

"Hahahaha, look over there girls. Our boys are clapping for us while the two bits are shooting daggers at us with their eyes," Rose said as she hooked her arms through mine and Alice's.

We walked up to the DJ booth and took a few pictures. We sported big smiles and our sashes deeming us the winners. They handed us $1500 cash and told us that if we wanted we could have them hold it until we left. We agreed on that because where in the hell were we going to put it? We usually just carried a credit card around for all three of us. Not the safest I know, but it is just easier.

After we made our way back through the crowd of drooling guys and scathing girls, we settled into our table and had fresh drinks sitting in front of us. We are always leery of drinks that we didn't buy or see at all times with our own eyes.

I think the guys noticed because Jasper said, "We didn't touch your drinks at all ladies, your waitress just walked by and set them down."

We looked at each other and thank goodness our waitress walked by and said, "Those drinks are on the house for winning, I just set them down so enjoy, they are still ice cold." I quickly felt better about it and began to chug my Corona….damn I was thirsty!

The two bits had scurried off with their tails tucked between their legs. The guys stood around us until we offered for them to sit by us. Edward slid in next to me while Rose wasted no time in sitting on Emmett's lap leaving Jasper to sit by Alice.

"So you girls sure know how to dress up," Emmett snickered. Edward didn't take his eyes off of mine. I started to ask him why but all of a sudden Alice squealed out loud and said dance floor!

Sure enough, the opening beats to Def Leopard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me" floated around us. This was one of our favorite songs. We always said we could work the hell out of a pole to this song.

We were quickly working our hips. Our skirts weren't pleated but very short minis. They still displayed the naughty school girl look, heavy on the naughty that was the original design angle I believe.

Alice and I were whispering into each other's ears as Rose told us to work the "FF".

We winked at her and then I turned into Rose's arms as Alice dropped down to lick her way up my legs. I bent Rose backwards at the hips and kissed down her cleavage. I heard her giggle and she popped up telling me to look at our table with her eyes.

All of the guys' jaws were on the floor with extreme amounts of lust rippling through their muscular bodies. We continued to dance around each other in provocative ways as the guys watched undoubtedly hard as hell. Mission accomplished. We turned our attention back to each other. Just one look is all it took for us to do our signature "FF" move.

I dropped down on one knee with the other making a step for Alice. She climbed up on my knee only to wrap her legs around Rose's waist and begin kissing her neck and running her fingers through her hair as I felt her up from behind. Then Alice reciprocated and leaned backwards to attach her hot little mouth to my stomach. Hell the bitch was fucking horizontal, her legs around Rose's hips and her arms around my waist. She clenched her stomach muscles and began trailing kisses up my stomach to my breasts while her hands found purchase on my ass lifting my skirt showing our boys my ruffled panties.

Once she kissed my cleavage she threw one leg over Rose's head and unattached herself from me landing on her feet in very tall high heels. She was awesome!

We winked at our cum faced boys and began dancing normally with each other, always sexy, yet just innocent enough. We were good, and we knew it. We laughed as Alice pointed out Jessica and Lauren trying to hump each other just in time to see Lauren's fall down with Jessica on top of her sprawled out like fucking splatters of paint. They will never reach us, but yet they try. It is quite hilarious.

We kept dancing as Lady Ga Ga's "Just Dance" came on and were totally sweating, but we liked to refer to it as glistening. Yeah we are crazy. I felt a slap on my ass and turned to what I thought was Edward. Nope, it was Jake.

He pulled me about five feet away from my girls, which I was clearly not happy with. He placed his hands on my hips and squeezed a little too hard, thrusting against me. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked very annoyed.

"You had your mouth all over your friends and clearly enjoyed using it to your advantage. So why don't you put that mouth on me and use it to my advantage you little cock tease." He was grinning at me with a drunken sloppy smile.

"I think not you over grown, pencil dick mother fucker and let go of me!"

He threw his head back in laughter and sneered, "Not on your little life bitch." He pushed my body down his to grab my head and line it up with his pants.

"Suck on this pencil dick, you little slut," he demanded sarcastically.

"Get the fuck off of her!" I heard a lot of screaming and felt myself being pulled away by Alice and Rose, and pushed into the arms of a bouncer. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper had Jacob surrounded as I told the bouncer what happened.

The bouncer was clearly pissed off as me and the girls relayed what happened. Jake started to push Jasper back and that is when all hell broke loose.

Even though Jake was extremely tall, he had nothing on our guys. Emmett picked him up by the throat while Edward and Jasper secured his arms. Jake was kicking his legs around trying to hit one of the guys. Our bouncer darted over there, speaking into his little head set. A few more bouncers came over to the action that had clearly drawn attention. Royce and Tyler walked up to try to assess the situation, only to grab Rose and Alice's hands. They quickly told them to fuck off.

The bouncers had Jake pinned up against the corner while the bouncer that talked to us was speaking with the guys.

When all was said and done, Jake was escorted out of the club and our guys were let go and thanked by the head of security for protecting us girls.

We all went back over to the booth and set down.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and asked if I was okay.

"Bella, I am so sorry I didn't get there soon enough. Those girls were trying to talk to us again and sit down. We practically pushed them down to get to y'all. Are you hurt anywhere," Edward said as his eyes skimmed over my body.

"No I am not hurt anywhere. It pissed me off at first and then kind of scared me a little." I assured him that I would be fine.

Rose and Alice chatted away, changing the subject as Edward ordered another round.

"Here are your drinks guys, you have about an hour left and then it will be last call," said our waitress. She is a good waitress; I need to remind Rose to leave her a good tip.

After a while of cooling off we were ready to go dance again. "Would you like to go dance with me Edward?" He just smirked at me and stood up pulling me out of the booth.

I think an Usher song came on and then some random club music. It had good beats so we were bumping and grinding away. Alice and Rose got out on the floor with Jasper and Emmett as well.

Edward brought me in close by my hips and bent down to kiss my collar bone as we slowed our movements to gentle swaying. "Is that okay Bella? I am sorry if that was too much, I just couldn't stop myself."

I smiled at him and laced my hands on the back of his neck and crashed my lips onto his. He immediately relaxed and brought his hands from my hips to tangle in my hair. After 5 minutes of just standing on the dance floor making out, we pulled away at the same time and busted out laughing.

Neither of us said anything as we continued to dance. The moves got a little more sexual as he turned me around and ran his hands up my thighs to rest on my waist. I reached around and put my hands in his back pockets. We stayed moving with each other like that watching the crowd. He leaned down and whispered sweet things in my ear.

I turned around to him and stared at the perfect man in front of me. "Bella you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen, I am not telling you that to get in your pants tonight. You're hot, hell you know you are hot, but I'd like to get to know you a little better, is that okay?"

Edward was truly tugging at my heart strings and I had no idea why.

"Sure, let's go sit down and rest and we can get to know each other a little bit better."

We walked hand in hand back to our table. As I slid in the booth his hand skimmed over my ass. "You know, I said I want to get to know you but I can't help but remember the dark ruffled panties that you are wearing. Bella that is so fucking hot!"

I giggled. "I like you Edward, but I do want to get to know you a little more. I am very interested in showing you more of those little dark blue ruffled panties, but I am not that big of a slut."

He looked at me, his mouth agape. He tried to say something but couldn't spit out the words.

Finally after taking a drink he calmly answered. "As much as the thoughts swimming around in my head are turning me on about you in and out of those panties, I mean I am only a man, but needless to say, I truly want to get to know you before I take that plunge."

He gave me the panty dropping smile and I just nodded and giggled.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Do you live in Dallas?"

"Yep, what about you?"

"I live in a downtown condo."

Wow, those condos are _hella_ expensive.

"What do you do?"

"I run my own accounting firm."

That it explains it.

"My office is just a few blocks away from my condo. I like it that way. Emmett and Jasper all live in the same building as I do. Emmett's condo is above mine and Jasper's is below mine."

"That must be good to have your buddies really close by. Rose, Alice, and I share an apartment. The rooms are small, but the living room and kitchen are really nice."

"And what about you Bella? What do you do?"

"I am the director of marketing at Masen Inc."

"Wow! That is very impressive. How old are you?"

"I'm 27, you?"

"I just turned 28 in June. When is your birthday?"

"It was September 13."

"You have accomplished so much and climbed so high for so young."

"You know, I could say the same thing about you," I stated while taking a drink of my beer and smiling.

Edward just laughed and got the waitress' attention, ordering one more beer before last call. He asked me of I wanted one, I declined and asked for water instead.

"Well, I own my own accounting firm, but it wasn't always mine. I took it over for my father. He is still the CEO but signed over all responsibilities to me. I am the president of the company and CFO. He hangs on because it is hard to let his baby go, but I make all the decisions. He is only there for the big meetings and occasionally comes in when we have one of our long time clients in the office."

I could sit here and listen to his voice all night long, which reminded me I needed to check on the girls.

"Do you see Alice and Rose?"

"Yes, Alice and Jasper are still dancing and Emmett and Rose walked over to the bar."

"Okay, that's good. We like to check up on each other. So, what is the name of your firm?"

"Cullen Accounting Inc. We have been around since the early 70's. My dad and uncle opened it up as soon as they graduated college. It was a lot of hard work at first but after about five years it was growing leaps and bounds. He met my mother and they had me a few years later. I took over the company two years ago after my uncle died of lung cancer. My dad didn't have the heart to continue running it without his brother so he signed everything over to me."

As I sat there and listened to his story I couldn't help but feel even more attracted to this guy. I mean the passion in his voice when he spoke of his company spoke volumes of how proud he was of it. Most men brag about how much they make or boast about themselves. Not Edward. I mean sure, if talking about his company was all I ever heard then that would get old, but I am sure that won't be all we talk about. Hopefully.

Emmett's loud boisterous voice snagged me out of my thoughts.

"Hey guys, the club is fixing to close and I am starving. So what do you say if we all spend more time getting to know each other and head out to an IHOP or something?" Emmett spoke to us all but never took his eyes from Rose's face.

"I think that is a great idea!" exclaimed Alice. Jasper just stood there with his arm wrapped around Alice's shoulders.

Edward raised his eyebrows at me to question if I wanted to go or not.

"That sounds great to me. I am all for getting to know you guys better." I hope that didn't sound too desperate.

"Boy am I glad you said that. Now, let's go eat!" Emmett kissed Rose's cheek as she giggled and started for the door.

"I'll go to the DJ booth and get our winnings, I'll meet y'all outside." There was not a chance in hell I was forgetting our money for a vacation fund.

"There is no way I am letting you out of my sight beautiful, I am coming with you," Edward said as he stood up. He easily stood a foot taller than me. He hugged me to his chest and bent his head down to kiss my cheek. That resulted in my cheeks flushing and my core aching.

Damn! DAMN! He is just too sexy. He smells good. He sounds good. Hell I bet he even tastes good. Hmmmm…_maple syrup, strawberry sauce, whip cream…_

"Bella? Bella what are you thinking about?" Edward asked me in a laughing voice.

"Oh I was just thinking about…

_Shit, shit, shit what am I going to say?_

"Bella?"

"I was just thinking about what kind of pancakes I want to eat. I can't make up my mind."

"You just kind of zoned out there for a minute."

I grabbed his hand and took off for the DJ booth. After I collected our winnings and Edward went all protective and wrapped me up in his arms when Royce tried to talk to me, we met everyone outside.

"We called a cab Jasper, so I guess we will meet you at the IHOP on central, is that okay?"

I couldn't believe Alice could coherently spit out those words, all night since Jasper made his appearance she has been unbelievably tongue tied.

"That is fine with us, ladies, we will see you there," Jasper replied coolly.

The guys were waiting for us when we got there. After they all stood up upon our arrival, Edward let me slide into the booth so that I was between him and the wall.

We talked and chatted about all kinds of things. Emmett had us laughing pretty much the whole time. It turns out that Emmett's mother and Edward's mother are sisters, and Jasper's father is their brother.

"Well we aren't all cousins but we have been friends since birth. My mother Renee and Alice's mother Kelly were best friends in high school. My dad, Charlie and Rose's dad Ray were on the force together before Ray became a state trooper. So our families have just always known each other."

"Well now that we have all of the family history out of the way, what do you boys do for a living?" Rose asked.

Edward glanced at me with that beautiful smile and started off.

"I have my own accounting firm, Cullen Inc."

Emmett jumped in at that moment. "And I, my beautiful Rose, am the CFO of Whitlock and McCarty Investments."

"I am the CEO of Whitlock and McCarty Investments. What do you ladies do?" Jasper chimed in.

"I am a designer and I own my own clothing store that holds my designs. It's called Mary May Designs." Alice volunteered.

Edward nearly choked on his tea.

"You are Mary May Designs? I just looked through that account today double checking our new level 2 accountant's work."

Alice finally put two and two together.

"You are Jason Jenk's boss?"

"Wow! I never knew that he worked for as big a company as Cullen Accounting Inc. I let my personal assistant find him for me; all he has ever said was that he was an accountant."

"Is he doing is job well Alice, I mean are you happy with him?" Edward asked eagerly.

"Well I guess so, he seems to e-mail me every quarter with all the stats necessary, but I'll let you know if I become unhappy."

"Deal."

Jasper spoke up then and asked Rose what she did.

"Well, I do lot's of things. I model for Lucky Brand, True Religion, Victoria Secret, BCBG, and sometimes I model for Alice's company. I travel usually three times a month and then I come back home and do things around the city."

"Like what?" asked Emmett.

"Well, I run an organization that helps children become models, you know like little girls that compete in beauty pageants or little boys that model for clothing and toy companies. We meet at least 5 times a month. I am not always at every meeting but I have five employees that run the organization for me."

"That is really cool babe." That was Emmett's lazy response. He seems to have it bad.

"Bella?"

I rolled my eyes. "I am not a model, but I am the director of marketing at Masen Inc."

Edward leaned over really close to me as he threw his arm around my shoulders. "My girl is very intelligent," He announced proudly.

"Oh so I am your girl now?" He looked at me and fluttered his eyelashes while making my heart stop with his breath taking smile.

"Yes, if you'll have me." He lifted my hand and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

I barely knew the guy. I mean is he asking me to be his girlfriend? What am I going to say? Of course I want to get to know him better. I would love to get to know all of him tonight. He smells, sounds, and looks so good. I know he could do wonders for my body.

Rose kicked me under the table.

Edward stammered a bit. "Bella, I would love to get to know you more. Can I take you out soon?"

I swallowed. "Yes, I would love that."

Emmett clapped his hands together and Jasper just smiled really big.

"Alright Eddie boy! Way to catch her, don't let go. I have a feeling that all 6 of us are going to be very close friends," Emmett said as he caressed Rose's face.

"I know it is getting late but I am not tired at all, would you ladies be interested in coming over to one of our places, we all live next to each other? Just pick a condo," Jasper offered.

Alice bounced up and down while I stared at Edward. "Sounds good to me," I whispered as Edward and I leaned in close to each other. We were in a deep stare down when Alice grabbed my arm from across the table and said let's go.

We took another cab to the guys' building. Rose, Alice, and I talked about how much we like each guy. We gushed over how they made us feel and where we were hoping that the relationships could take us.

We pulled up to their building which was about two and a half miles away from our apartment. We lived in the arts district. Close enough to be considered downtown, but just not in the heart of it.

The guys were waiting for us in the lobby. We decided to go to Emmett's condo because it had the most alcohol. I wasn't really up for drinking a whole lot anymore seeing as how I still had a very good buzz.

He gave us a tour of the house and then we all joined in the living room while Edward found some music to play in the back ground.

Alice suggested Truth or Dare. That resulted in me telling Edward how much I was attracted to him, Emmett stripping down to his boxers, Jasper singing Alice a song, Rose doing three shots of Tequila and sucking on Emmett's neck, and Alice doing her version of a touchdown dance.

"Hey Edward, truth or dare?" Rose asked.

"Dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Bella, and not just a peck, a real damn kiss on the lips."

I looked down mortified.

"Not a problem," Edward said grinning.

His smooth yet masculine hands came up to rest on my cheek bones while he leaned in close to me. "Be still, don't move," he whispered.

Well FUCK ME!!!! That sent shivers all up and down my body and set my lady parts on fire!

His soft lips found mine and he kissed me tenderly for a few seconds and then pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands found purchase in his sex hair. He rubbed my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for permission, and I granted him that. His tongue danced with mine in the sweetest, most romantic dance there ever was. Finally, after what felt like forever, he pulled away and gave me three more chaste kisses on my lips.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Hell, I couldn't even think. I had no idea where I was until Emmett whistled and Alice said, "Damn! That sure was some first kiss!"

Before I could stop myself I blurted out, "Best damn first kiss I have ever had, best damn kiss I have ever had period." My hand immediately flew to my mouth as Rose laughed at me uncontrollably.

Edward pulled me close to him again, "I agree with you babe." He whispered.

By now it was nearing 4 am. I was starting to get a little tired but nothing that could keep me away from this.

Rose excused all of us to go to the restroom.

"Okay girls, I am sorry to say but I really want to spend several more hours with Emmett."

Alice quickly agreed with Rose.

"Bella what do you think? "Rose asked while Alice looked on eagerly.

"I would love to spend more time with Edward, alone or with y'all, it doesn't matter to me. Do you want to spend alone time with Emmett? So I need to see if Edward wants to go to his condo down stairs, right?"

We thought about how to bring up the situation without Rose and Emmett kicking us out.

"I've got it!"

"Tell us Alice!"

"I will ask Jasper if he wants to go to his place, I know he will say yes. Then, we will make our scene of leaving. Bella, you then ask Edward if he wants to go to his. I'm sure he won't mind. We will plan on staying the night with them, or day, now. We will call each other later around noon. If you have any problems don't hesitate to call or come back to some one else's condo if you need to get out of there. Got it?"

Rose and I both replied with a "Hell yeah!"

We made our way out of the bathroom only to hear the guys discussing something. Normally we don't go home with guys, but I think all of us felt at comfortable ease with these men.

Edward walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and asked me if everything was okay. I told him everything was perfect as I leaned up to quickly kiss his lips.

Mmmm I think he liked that. He crushed me in a tight hug and kissed the top of my head before pulling me down into his lap on the couch.

Alice was talking to Jasper while Rose was kissing Emmett.

_Okay Alice. Any day now!_

"Jasper and I are going to go back to his place. If anyone needs us that is where we will be."

We all just nodded our heads, but Emmett told them to have fun.

Edward fidgeted uncomfortably so I made my way off of his lap only to be jerked back down.

"I am sorry. I thought I was too heavy for you."

"Are you kidding me Bella? You probably weigh like 120 pounds."

"130 thank you very much. I am a girl that works out religiously, but I love to eat. I promise you, I am a healthy lady."

"Good, I like my women strong with some meat on their bones. Too skinny is such a turn off. Bella, baby, you have excellent curves and a banging body, please don't change a thing." He laughed.

Edward nuzzled my ear and kissed me again.

I pulled away and fisted my hands in his hair before I began my attempt at seduction.

"Edward, can we not make out like teenagers on Emmett's couch? Take me to your house, please?"

He looked at me at gave me that sexy crooked grin. "I thought you'd never ask."

He stood up pulling me with him. "Emmett, Rose, we will be at my place."

"BYE!" That was all we heard before shutting the door.

On the way to Edward's condo we kissed like crazy in the elevator. He unlocked his door and led me to his kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink? I have tea, water, juice, wine, beer, and some lemonade."

"I'll have a glass of lemonade please."

"Sure thing beautiful."

As I drank my lemonade, we continued to talk and get to know each other. We talked about our childhood, about our pasts, what we wanted for our futures, and we discussed our families more in depth.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to dance Edward, just nothing too fast."

"I was planning on holding you in my arms and dancing very slowly.

He put on Alan Jackson's "Red on a Rose"

Damn that song is sooooo sensual and seductive. As soon as that song was over Ray LaMontagne's "You Are The Best Thing" came on followed by "Let It Be Me." Damnit! It was like he had this all planned.

"Are you psychic or something?"

He laughed and asked me what I was talking about as he spun me around and then brought me close to him again.

"It is just like you knew this was going to happen. Those last three songs are perfect and I love them so much. This moment is perfect."

"Well, I'd like to say that I knew you would always show up, but I would be lying. I like all kinds of music. I like everything from country to hard rock, rap to indie rock, soul and R&B, to hip hop and classical. This playlist is just right for this occasion."

"Ah, a man after my own heart. I like all kinds of music too."

He smiled at me and I returned it while my hand found his silky strands and my head rested on his shoulder.

"This is nice"

I could feel him smile and hum in contentment.

The Eagle's "Desperado" came on next and I was completely smitten. I knew I was going to fall in love with this man.

He looked at me with those smoldering green eyes and captured my lips with his. We kissed passionately for a few minutes before he picked me up and placed his hands around my butt holding me to him. He continued to kiss down my neck and behind my ears.

"Mmmm Edward." I couldn't help but let out a small moan.

"Bella, tell me what you want, tell me you want this, please, I can't get enough of you, I need you now," he growled out that last part.

All I could mutter was "bedroom."

He walked us over to the iPod docking station and turned it up so that is resonated throughout his house.

Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get It On" started playing before we entered the bedroom.

He laid me down in the center of his bed. I was still in my school girl uniform so he took off my heels and stockings. The rhythm of his hands went perfectly to the sound of Marvin.

He started at my ankle and kissed his way up to my thighs where my skirt rested.

I placed my hands underneath his shirt and then he helped me take it off of him. He kissed my lips and began to massage my thighs with his hands. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him back down on top of me. His kisses were slow and oh so sensual. He moved across my neck, down on my collar bone, and then descended to my breasts and cleavage.

"May I, please?"

"You may."

He untied my top and shrugged it off my shoulders leaving me in my dark blue lacey bra.

"God you are beautiful, mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm…I am so lucky Bella. You are perfect."

"Edward, you have totally taken me by surprise. I am already pretty damn crazy about you and I haven't known you but for a few hours. Please, take me. Make me forget my name. I know only you can do it."

He placed his hands on my hips and asked me with his eyes if it was okay. I lifted my hips and he shimmied my skirt down to reveal the lacey and ruffled dark blue panties.

"Mmhmmhmm, there are those ruffled panties I wanted to see again."

He kissed my pelvic bone and the tops of my thighs, as well as my hips. He placed his hands on my back and turned me over underneath him.

"Ahhh, at last the ruffles."

I laughed at him. "Do you have a thing for ruffles Edward?" I asked.

"Well babe, I didn't until I saw them on your sexy, perfect ass."

He started at the back of my neck and ran his hands over my back and kissed across my shoulder blades as he unclasped my bra. His finger tips ghosted down my sides skimming over my breasts and slightly tickling my ribs. I could feel his hair dancing across my skin and his lips and tongue left a fiery trail of pure desire.

He massaged my back with this _fuckhot_ hands. That man could just put his hands on me and I would melt, that would be all it takes to make me succumb to his every want. He ran his hands down to the small of my back and rubbed there, just above my ass.

"Edw…Edward…mmmhmmm that feels sooooo good. How did you know?"

"Know what darling?"

"Know that my back always hurts right there."

He sighed and kissed my sore spot. "I didn't but you had a few knots there so I wanted to relieve the pressure."

God could he get any more perfect? He continued to massage my legs and feet as I moan and groaned.

He worked his way back up my body and flipped me over again. This time his gaze traveled down my body taking all of me in.

"I am in my underwear. You need to be as well."

"Bella, you see that is funny because I am not wearing underwear."

He just smirked at me, paralyzing me for a moment with that _make me want to cum _smile.

I sat up and pushed him backwards so that he was on his back. I straddled him and felt his thick, hard dick. I unbuttoned his pants and he helped me push them down to his ankles. He kicked off his shoes and toed off his socks allowing his pants to come completely off.

Mazzy Star's "Fade Into You" came on and I lowered my body onto Edward's that way I could kiss him senseless. I started at his lips and traveled down his throat and kissed his Adam's apple. I licked the hollow of his throat and made my way across his collar bones to then slide down to his pecks. This Adonis had a very nice body. It wasn't too bulky like Emmett but he wasn't flat chested. Perfect pecks and a total 8 pack with a definite V. I wanted to know where that V led. He didn't have any chest or back hair, I was thankful for that; it made my lips travel that much more smoothly.

King's of Leon's "Sex is on Fire" came on and I let the beat set the pace for my skills on Edward's dick.

"Mmm, Bella love, you don't have to do that."

"No, I don't, but I want to. Now sit back and relax."

I began to take him into my mouth while circling him with my tongue. I eased him to the very back of my throat and sucked hard and then came up sucking softly. I circled his head while I looked up at him. He was watching me with lust filled eyes. His hips would jerk involuntarily but I just kept my pace.

His hands found their way to my arms, gripping me tightly and then rubbing his fingers over my upper arms. He gently placed his hands on my head almost like he was asking for my permission. I groaned as he began to massage my scalp to let him know that I appreciated it.

In the past, I hated when a guy tried pushing me with his hands like that, it made me feel so cheap and dirty, but when Edward just put his hands there it didn't bother me in the slightest.

As I continued staring into his eyes, I let some of my saliva drip onto the head of his dick. I worked my hand up and over his dick. I started at the base and brought it up gently but with a firm grip. I twisted it around the head to where my palm grazed his slit. Every time I did that he would jerk up and say my name. I rather liked that.

My other hand came to play with his balls and tug at them a little.

"My God Bella you are amazing. You could do this to me all day; it has never been this good in the past. You are incredible baby and absolutely breathtaking. I love the way you look at me while you are sucking my dick. Ahhh…that feels…"

"Tell me Edward, tell me what you want, tell me what you are thinking baby."

"Bella I want to ravish you. Once you get me there you better hold on, the things I have _ahh mmhmmm ugh _the things I have planned for you…"

I took him in my mouth while my hand traveled up and down his dick in relation to my mouth. His dick was covered in my saliva, making him completely wet and slick. I would bring up my mouth along with my hand. My mouth would slip off just enough to run my pointer finger over his head just as I plunged my mouth and tongue down, and back around his dick. I continued to do this while tugging on his balls. It only took him a few more minutes and he was panting and whispering my name.

"Bella, I am fixing to _ughh, _I'm com _ahhhh baby_ I am coming."

I pulled my hand away and shoved his dick to the back of my throat, swallowing every last bit of him. I slowly made my way back up his dick sucking in little gusts of him until I reached his head. I licked it once more for good measure and then pulled myself away.

I sat up and immediately heard Journey's "Open Arms." My dad used to sing that song to me when I was little. _EW gross, totally not having thoughts about my dad, yuck._

Edward didn't let me think to long before he grabbed me under my arms around rolled me underneath him.

"Now my pretty Bella, lay back and relax or put those talented little hands of yours in my hair and hold on because I am fixing to thoroughly enjoy every drop of your pink little pussy."

His voice talking dirty would probably send me over the edge.

He kissed his way from my lips down to my covered pussy. He slid my panties down my legs while kissing my thighs. He opened my slit with his tongue and ran it up and down the length of me a few times. I couldn't help but groan at the satisfaction I was feeling. He circled my clit with his gifted tongue and squeezed it between his teeth. That alone right there caused my upper body to jerk up into the air. He quickly wrapped his arms around my hips in order to hold me down better.

He thrusted two fingers into my pussy while his hand worked its way up to tease my nipple. I gasped as I felt his fingers curl and hit that pleasure spot I have in me. He kissed my clit and blew cold air on it, licked it a few times and then blew hot air on it. His fingers never left my insides. His tongue kept circling my clit, bringing me closer and closer to climax. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. I could feel his nose hitting my clit. He moved his face back and forth and brought his hands up to squeeze and pull on my nipples.

I couldn't help but let out a cry of pleasure.

"Oh Edward more baby more! I never knew it could feel this good. Ahhh Edward, Edwa-, Edward!"

I heard Bryan Adam's "Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman" come on and my legs gave out at that moment.

Edward had complete, commanding control over the lower half of my body. I was paralyzed with the sensation he was creating between my legs. I ran my fingers through his hair, gently pulling letting him know that I was _thoroughly enjoying _this. Just like he said I would. He slowed his ministrations with his tongue but picked up the speed with his fingers as they entered me again.

He lapped slow moving circles around my clit starting way outside and working his way in, closer to my clit. Once he reached my clit he let his fingers slow down and his tongue sped up on my clit. His other hand found purchase on my left breast. He kneaded and twisted my nipple in between his thumb and forefinger.

The collaboration of pleasure sent me reeling over the edge. My head shot back into the pillows and I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. My chest heaved up off his bed while my hands were fisting into his sheets and his hair. My breathing was heavily labored and his name came off my lips with such power and emotion. I felt completely safe and loved in his arms in his bed.

He slowly brought me down from that unbelievably high mountain of ecstasy. He smiled at me before he kissed his way up to my neck. He sucked on my ear lobe while whispering how wonderful I tasted and how he looked forward to doing that again.

I laughed, I mean I really laughed.

"Was it that bad? Oh my god I am awful."

I grabbed his face and brought it down to mine and kissed his lips, tasting myself on him. He was reluctant at first, but I had to tell him, to show him, how much that meant to me.

"Edward, you know it is an incredible orgasm when I laugh. All the endorphins released into the brain from the pleasure cause laughter in me…..my god that was an ABSOLUTELY FREAKING AMAZING ORGASM. Edward that was the best it has ever been. I would happily let you live down there, but then I would miss this face of yours. Come back to me."

Dierks Bentley's "Come a Little Closer" started to play.

"Like the song says Edward, _come a little closer_, I need you baby. You are hard to believe."

"Bella, _my _delicious Bella, you shall have me."

He kissed me with so much passion and what felt like love, but I knew that couldn't be the case. We had only just met, but truthfully, it felt like we have known each other for ages. He reached for his night stand and pulled out a condom. He tore it open and rolled it down his impressive dick.

He hovered over me grazing my slit with his tip. "Are you ready?" He asked while kissing my lips. I nodded and then felt him enter me. He filled me to the max and my breath caught in my throat.

"Precious, are you okay?"

"Yes Edward, please don't stop."

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in swiftly. He did this for a few more times until I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my heels into his ass.

"Bella, I don't want to just _fuck you_. I want to make love to you. You are not a random girl I am hooking up with. I want you to be mine. Now I know we just met, but I feel so attracted to you, I can't explain the fierce protective feelings I have for you. I want this to be great, but I will not simply _fuck_ you tonight."

"Perfect, you are fucking perfect. It's like you can read my mind. I don't want to be a quick fuck either. It's like you can feel what I am feeling too."

He took my hand and placed it over his heart as he put his other hand over mine. He kept my hand pressed to him and he began to rock back and forth into me.

"Leave your hand there."

I did as he said. He picked my legs up higher and wrapped them around his chest, holding onto my calves. He picked up speed quickly, very quickly. The head board began rocking and he said, "Ignore it."

He let go of my calves and picked me up around the small of my back. His arms held me like they would a small baby. He kept me close to him. I didn't take my hand away from his heart until he told me to. With his arms enveloping me he raised me up to where I was basically sitting on his thighs. I don't know how he moved into that position but I love it.

My back arched and made my chest push upward into his face. He nipped and sucked on my breasts until my head was swimming again. The position was extremely intimate. He fisted a hand in my long hair and pulled gently, exposing my neck. His lips caressed my neck as his hips continued their quick, deep thrusts into my dripping wet pussy.

His hands wrapped backwards around my shoulders as he pulled me against him, meeting each thrust with a wild passion. My breasts were bouncing wildly and he threw his head back and grunted.

"Bella, come for me, my precious Bella. Come all over my dick, milk my cock baby. Come for me now love!"

At the mention of love I lost it. I went completely off the deep end into total ecstasy. I cried his name so loud that I just knew Emmett and Jasper could hear it in their condos. My nails dug deep into his shoulders as he hissed from the pain.

"That's it baby, clench around me and grind those hips baby. Harder, dig into me harder, run your nails up and down my back. Do whatever you have to do to endure it because I am not finished with you yet."

He sat up on his knees and held me by my butt as he continued to drive into me. I normally would have been resting at an uncomfortable angle, but as my head thrashed back and forth I could've cared less.

"Bella, do it again baby, I want you to come around my cock again."

He reached down and rubbed my clit with his fingers as his dick was pounding wildly into my pussy. I couldn't help but moan around each thrust. My breasts were in my face as he lifted me higher.

"Oh MY GOD…Edw- Edwar-EDWARD!!!!! That's it right there baby, FUCK ME EDWARD!!!! AAAhhhhh baby I can't, I can't, _uuggghhhh EDWARD! THAT'S RIGHT BABY!!!!!! _Make me yours Edward, I am yours, all yours."

He smiled and said in between thrusts, "Damn fucking right your mine and you will stay that way, forever. Bella I'm coming. _Bella, my Bella! _God baby you feel so good, uugghh!"

He put me back on the bed and rested his forehead on mine, completely spent. He rolled off of me and pulled the condom off throwing it away and grabbing some tissues. He handed me a few and even took them back when I was finished. After cleaning up a little bit, he turned the fan on higher with a remote form the night stand.

"After that and this Texas heat we need it cooler in here."

I sighed in agreement and rested my head on his shoulder. At this time Brad Paisley's "She's Everything" came on to his iPod. I loved that song.

"Edward, thank you, thank you for everything. Your passion was unbelievable."

"Bella, I want you to experience that much, much more. Is that okay with you? I mean I know we just met last night, but I want you to be mine and mine only. I know we don't know much about each other, but we can learn right? If it doesn't work out then that is fine, but I can't _not_ be around you, I promise it isn't just lust, it is more, a lot more."

After he finished his speech I couldn't help but consider my feelings. After all he was right. We have known each other for a few hours. But in those few hours I learned more about myself with him. In those few hours, I felt like I had known him for years. In those few hours, being with him just felt right. The feelings for him came on so strong that truthfully it scared me a little. But I knew that I had never felt this way before. I have only seen this type of feeling in movies or read about it in books.

"Edward, I feel the same way. However I will be honest with you. I am a little scared of the depth and the speed that I have picked up these feelings for you. I want to explore them with you, in a really bad way, but I am scared of getting hurt in the process. I have always been the lonely one and I feel happy with you. I believe that I can be whole with you, because just for tonight, you have made me happier than I have ever been. You have filled me with more passion than I knew existed. I guess what I am trying to say is that I am ready to explore this with you."

He looked at me with tenderness in his eyes.

"I am so glad to hear you say that Bella. So you belong to me now and I belong to you. There isn't any guys that you need to cut loose is there?"

"No, I haven't been seeing anyone in a while actually, but I have been tested, I am good. What about you? Surely there are several girls that throw themselves all over you."

He laughed and kissed my temple.

"No Bella, there isn't anyone. I have dated in the past don't get me wrong. The guys and I, we go out a lot. I just have never found a woman that captured my attention accept for a couple of minutes. They were in it for one thing. I am not into girls that flaunt their sexuality. I know I am good looking, but I don't brag about it, I can't stand it when girls just throw themselves at me or even my friends. It just shows how little they think of themselves."

The whole time he was saying this I was thinking back to our evening, didn't we do some of that?

"Edward, I think Alice, Rose, and I did some of that."

He chuckled and said, "No, what you girls did was enjoy your evening. We watched y'all for almost 45 minutes before we moved to where y'all could see us. You my Bella, did all the right things to captivate me, my dear. You danced with your friends and kept to yourselves. You didn't approach any guys and throw yourselves at them. You, Rose, and Alice were in your own little world. I mean don't get me wrong, y'all worked the crowd and the male population over really well. There were guys approaching y'all and eye fucking each one of you, including Jasper, Emmett, and myself. But if you remember, we bought y'all drinks and approached you at your table."

He was right that, was the case.

"But you know we did our signature move just for you guys. We were watching y'all watch us, which was totally hot by the way."

"Bella I have to admit that the way y'all were dancing was down right sinful, but it was oh so hot! And that threesome move had us guys completely dripping and turned the fuck on. We made an agreement to buy the drinks and introduce ourselves."

I sighed and voiced my agreement.

"Well, I am glad you did Edward Cullen. Now I am sleepy, let's go to sleep."

"It is after six in the morning, I have been up for 24 hours, I agree. Sleep time for my girl friend."

I smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him. Then he helped me snuggle under the sheets and up against him.

Just before I drifted off I heard him say, "I am completely falling for you."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that afternoon he walked me down to the cab that the girls had called. He gave me a button up shirt to wear over my outfit. He's lucky he doesn't have to do the walk of shame. Oh who gives a shit, it was _soooo_ worth it.

"So I will call you later baby. Maybe you can come back here for dinner tonight, how does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful, I can't wait."

"Okay great, I will come pick you up around 7 and then we will come back here and eat. Oh and uh, bring an overnight bag, if you don't mind." He looked at me with a cheesy grin and slapped my ass. He wrapped me up in another hug and kissed me passionately before telling me he'd call me at 6 tonight.

I got in the cab and sighed.

Rose looked over at me with love in her eyes. "So how did it go for you, because Alice and I are in complete fucking love?"

I laughed before I replied, "Me too Rose, me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone!!!! Okay, so I am completely BLOWN AWAY by all the nice and sweet comments/reviews and the different alerts! I am shocked! Really you all have NO IDEA! This started out as just a simple idea. I decided to right a one shot to see if my writing was worth reading.

I am currently reading over 200 stories…well, you know as long as they update that is! But anyways, I stay busy, but always find time to read and write.

Several of you have expressed interest in me continuing the one shot. All I have to say to that is WOW!

I'll be very honest with you all…I HAD no intention of that being any longer than what it was.

On a bit of a side note----- one day, while my students were at lunch, a little idea popped into my head. I wrote it down and continued to write. It was crazy!!! Before I knew it, I had 64 chapters outlined with several ideas for a sequel. I told myself that if the one shot got enough attention and reviews, then I would proceed with my multi-chapter fic.

So I got started on yesterday!!!!! I plan on writing at least 4-5 chapters in advance. I will need a lot of encouragement because I am still nervous as hell!

I want to say a BIG THANK YOU to Cullen86ers and Blackjacklily. These lovely ladies are my friends and they helped push and beta me into the right direction! All the authors out there that I read, you all are wonderful! I hope that I can write a story as let's say…..Falling For You, Rescue Me, The Lost Boys, Master of the Universe, Holding out for You, Show and Don't Tell, The List, No Limits, The Trip Home, Help Wanted, Heartbreak Remedy, The University of Edward Masen, Illegal Contact, The King's Mistress, Soldier Boy, Clipped Wings and Inked Armor, .etc.!!!!!

There are a lot of people that I am forgetting as well as stories!

If you haven't went and read any of those, I suggest you do!!!

I am going to continue writing the multi-chapter fic. I don't know the title yet but I will tell you a little bit about it.

Edward is an actor…..I know it has been done before, but honestly what hasn't?

He takes off from a publicity event on his Harley. He ends up in a small town getting gas for his motorcycle. People recognize him and start to throw themselves at him. Bella, a single mother, helps him escape. They get to know one another and develop a friend ship. Ex's, family, friends, agents, and life in general have an effect on them. They are not head over heels for one another right off the bat. They will FALL into love. Bella is not the "perfect" in some people's minds, size 4. She had to go through quite a bit to get where she is. She is a normal person. Bella and Edward will have to overcome a lot of different things to get to where the end of my journey for them rests. There will be lots of lemons, some animalistic and smutty, others passionate love making. I write my chapters based on what I need from my life and what I am feeling. A lot of it will be auto-biographical….I really hope you decide to hang around, wait for it, then READ it.

Merry Christmas!!! Happy Hanukah!! Happy New Year!

Thank you all for you support!

AND AS FAR AS CONTINUING THE NAUGHTY SCHOOL GIRL'S ONE SHOT…

Please allow me the time to get the multi-chapter story out of the way first! After that happens, then I will see about continuing the one-shot. I might need a little help with the direction, so let me think about it!

TAKE CARE!!!!!

The real teacher

Teacher on twilighted


End file.
